Love you too Dear
by MyAwesomeness
Summary: Fluffy Chuck and Dan! Just read.
1. Chapter 2

**This is Fluff with Chuck and Dan,i know it sounds crazy but try it out...  
I think i kept the most chuck-ness i could.  
let me know!**

Chuck come back to bed..." Daniel Humphrey whined from under the warm blankets.  
"Patience dear."Chuck mummbled only half sarcastically. Dan grumbled a long string of curses under his breathe at Chuck, he was fucking tired and Chuck knew that Dan couldn't fall asleep without him. That fact endlessy amused Chuck. He would even sometimes sit down in the chair across from the bed keeping Dan up till unGodly hours of the night.  
Dan hated when Chuck did that,"Chuuuck." Dan whimpered trying to sound more pathetic. He knew that voice always got to Chuck.  
Chuck looked over his shoulder to scowl at the other boy, that so wasn't far,"Im almost done Humphrey."Chuck said throwing back his drink.  
Dan pouted, he hated when Chuck called him 'Humphrey', it usually always meant Chuck was starting to get annoyed. Dan sat back agianst the head bored, it was chilly agianst his bare back, and pouted lightly as he looked down at his hands that were in his lap. Chuck finished his drink quickly, he couldn't stand to look at His Daniels face when he pouted like that, it made Chuck feel bad, almost.

Finally Chuck made his way unto the suite bed and he laid down, though he and Dan kept thier distance,"You can go to sleep now."Chuck said giving his permission.  
Dan smiled happily and reached over to turn the lamp off that was beside him, Chuck did the same with his light and soon the two boys found themselves in quiet darkness.  
The Bass boy could hear Dans breathing start to become slower and shallower, and Chuck knew his buy was about to fall asleep.  
It was only then that Chuck allowed Dan to cuddle agianst him. For some reason it was easier for Chuck to deal with such a romantic embrace if Dan was already half unconsiuos.  
Dan knew he was about to fall asleep so he moved across the massive bed till he felt Chucks body, Dan smiled at how warm the other boy always seemed to be. Dan laid his head down on Chucks chest and his hand palm down on Chucks stomach. Dan sighed contently now he was ready to sleep.  
Chuck, although it wouldn't gave looked that way, was happy. He was happy with the way Dan felt agianst him, he was happy with his Daniel was so happy, it felt good to be Chuck Bass.

"Love you Chuck."Dan mummbled sleepily as he buried his face into Chucks chest.  
Chuck closed his eyes and inwardly smiled at Dans words. Chuck wrapped a possessive arm around his Daniels body to pull him closer and said those three words that Blair Waldorf would have killed to hear:  
"Love you Dear."


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a different verison of the first story...the endings slightly different.**

Chuck come back to bed..." Daniel Humphrey whined from under the warm blankets.  
"Patience dear."Chuck mummbled only half sarcastically. Dan grumbled a long string of curses under his breathe at Chuck, he was fucking tired and Chuck knew that Dan couldn't fall asleep without him. That fact endlessy amused Chuck. He would even sometimes sit down in the chair across from the bed keeping Dan up till unGodly hours of the night.  
Dan hated when Chuck did that,"Chuuuck." Dan whimpered trying to sound more pathetic. He knew that voice always got to Chuck.  
Chuck looked over his shoulder to scowl at the other boy, that so wasn't far,"Im almost done Humphrey."Chuck said throwing back his drink.  
Dan pouted, he hated when Chuck called him 'Humphrey', it usually always meant Chuck was starting to get annoyed. Dan sat back agianst the head bored, it was chilly agianst his bare back, and pouted lightly as he looked down at his hands that were in his lap. Chuck finished his drink quickly, he couldn't stand to look at His Daniels face when he pouted like that, it made Chuck feel bad, almost.

Finally Chuck made his way unto the suite bed and he laid down, though he and Dan kept thier distance,"You can go to sleep now."Chuck said giving his permission.  
Dan smiled happily and reached over to turn the lamp off that was beside him, Chuck did the same with his light and soon the two boys found themselves in quiet darkness.  
The Bass boy could hear Dans breathing start to become slower and shallower, and Chuck knew his buy was about to fall asleep.  
It was only then that Chuck allowed Dan to cuddle agianst him. For some reason it was easier for Chuck to deal with such a romantic embrace if Dan was already half unconsiuos.  
Dan knew he was about to fall asleep so he moved across the massive bed till he felt Chucks body, Dan smiled at how warm the other boy always seemed to be. Dan laid his head down on Chucks chest and his hand palm down on Chucks stomach. Dan sighed contently now he was ready to sleep.  
Chuck, although it wouldn't gave looked that way, was happy. He was happy with the way Dan felt agianst him, he was happy with his Daniel was so happy, it felt good to be Chuck Bass.

"Love you Chuck."Dan mummbled sleepily as he buried his face into Chucks chest.  
Chuck closed his eyes and winced inwardly. It wasn't that he didn't love Dan, Chuck knew that he loved Dan, the poor Brooklyn boy was  
everything now but that didn't mean that Chuck had to go around saying it like some school girl with a crush. Chuck wrapped a possessive arm around his Daniel and said three words that Dan couldn't help but smile at, he knew what they meant, what they were hiding and that's all that mattered:  
"I know dear."


End file.
